Dark Roses
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: Handsome, rich, arrogant, these are all words to describe Seto Kaiba. Until, one day he meets the spirit of the puzzle, Atem, and his life changes forever. For his appearance on the outside now reflected the gruesomeness of his heart. He must remain this way until he finds someone who could fall in love with him inside and out. Card games are fun, but mind games are better.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Handsome, rich, arrogant, these are all words to describe Seto Kaiba. Until, one day he meets the spirit of the puzzle, Atem, and his life changes forever. For his appearance on the outside now reflected the gruesomeness of his heart. He must remain this way until he finds someone who could fall in love with him inside and out. Card games are fun, but mind games are better.

…

"Mr. Kaiba is ready to see you now," the secretary said as she escorted Yugi into the office. It was 9:00 at night and most of his employees had gone home for the night. Once she got him settled she could finally leave for the night.

Kaiba was sitting at his computer with his feet on his desk. Yugi spoke up, "Why have you brought me here Kaiba?"

Kaiba smiled and said, "Since the last time I had dueled you Yugi, you claimed that you were retiring from dueling. Well, you see I just can't have it, not until I am crowned the King of Duels."

The pharaoh of the puzzle switched his mind with Yugi and said, "I already told you I am not going to duel you anymore Kaiba. There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Kaiba grinned and replied, "Really, then I suppose these photographs I have won't convince you two otherwise."

Pharaoh Atem became pale as he saw a photograph of Yugi and, Mai, Joey's ex-girlfriend, locking lips. Joey didn't know that he was secretly having an affair with Mai while they were dating. Yugi knew that Joey still had feelings for her and he didn't want to destroy their friendship. That was why Atem and Yugi decided to quit dueling. They wanted to get out of the public eye, so Mai and Yugi could live a happy and private life with each other, without the fear of being judged.

Atem was furious and said, "You want to play games, fine we will play a game. Suddenly his puzzle began to glow and Kaiba dropped to the floor in immense pain." The spirit of the puzzle transferred his mind back to Yugi.

Yugi began to panic, "Atem what are you doing," he screamed.

Suddenly the room filled up with purple smoke and it began to lift Kaiba off the ground and swirl around his body. Once the smoke cleared, Kaiba groaned and ran his hands through his hair and it felt longer and coarse "Huh," he questioned as he tried to stand.

Yugi gasped in fear and said, "Atem, what did you do to him?"

Atem smiled and replied, "He did it to himself Yugi. His outsides simply match his insides."

Kaiba finally retained the strength to stand, but when he did he saw his reflection, and it almost made him fall over again. His hair was long and he grew a beard that greatly resembled a lion's mane. The skin on his body had bubbled up to resemble blisters and veins started to become visible. His nails had grown out like claws and his blue eyes had turned black.

Kaiba was horrified. How could he possibly go out in public like this? He looked like something from a horror movie. Too shocked to speak, Yami switched over and said, "Unless you wish to live like this forever, you must find someone who loves you completely, inside and out, the way that Yugi loves Mai."

Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and trench coat. He turned around and replied, "You want to play this game, fine. But I can promise you this photograph will be in every paper tomorrow morning."

…

When Kaiba got home he threw his briefcase across the room, breaking the television set in the process. He then grabbed a fire poker and proceeded to smash it to pieces, cursing loudly in his wake. Mokuba came down the stairs sleepily and asked, "Big brother, what's wrong?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and gasped when he saw his brothers face. "Big brother, what happened," he squealed.

Kaiba dropped the fire poker and broke down. His life was over. How could even show his face in public looking like this, much less make somebody fall in love with him? His brother wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to be there for him no matter what.

When Kaiba finally calmed down, he explained today's events to Mokuba and devised a plan. He said, "Mokuba, I am going to fake my death."

"What? Why?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't conduct business meetings or go to school like this. I look like a monster. I will work on making a fake will, leaving you to your Uncle Seth. Then I will use fake documentation that states that I am your Uncle. Nobody will recognize me as Seto Kaiba. I will then take care of the company from home, so you will be able to live a normal life," Seto explained.

Mokuba protested, "But Seto, how will you be able to find someone who loves you, if you are trapped in this mansion?"

Seto scoffed, "Looking like this, I wouldn't have a chance anyway. It is time for you to go to bed Mokuba. I have a lot to do if I am going to make this look realistic."

Mokuba trudged up the stairs. He just didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Mokuba woke up and Seto had the scene set. Seto explained, "In 2 hours, my red Jaguar parked outside the manor is going to explode. I want you to be at the mall when it happens. When the car is completely engulfed, I am going to make an anonymous call to the fire department and then demolish the evidence. When I am not found, they will assume I am dead. After a few days, I will arrange a funeral with a closed casket. Personally I wouldn't want a funeral, but being a public figure it is required."

He knelt down to Mokuba and said, "You must be convincing Mokuba. Especially if Yugi's friends are present. Yugi and Yami know the truth but the rest don't. The rest of the group seem to be able to sniff out a lie from a mile away. Do you understand Mokuba?"

Mokuba nodded and said, "I understand Big Brother."

Shortly after Mokuba woke up, Seto sent Mokuba to the mall and set his plan in action. When the timing was right he sent an untraceable call to the fire fighters to put out the flames. The damage was done. The name Seto Kaiba was no more. He was now Seth Kaiba.

When Mokuba came home, as he expected, there were paparazzi and reporters everywhere. He lowered his face and tried to fake tears. Seto watched from his television inside the manor, he was shocked to see how good of an actor his little brother was. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was real.

….

Several days later, Kaiba put on a black hoodie to hide his face as he sat in the limo with his little brother, ready to go to his own funeral. Roland, their driver, was the only one who knew Seto's new identity other than his brother. Roland had been a friend of the family since before they were adopted by Gozaburo. They grew up in the orphanage together.

While Mokuba exited the vehicle, Kaiba was shocked to see how few people actually showed up. He watched the funeral from his vehicle. Mokuba sat quietly in Téa's lap. He was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks as she talked to Mokuba. Yugi and Mai sat next to Téa. Yugi knew the truth so he wasn't too troubled. Mai however look concerned that Téa was so upset. Joey and Tristan looked like they were dragged there by Téa. They were there, but their shirts were untucked, ties were loose, and were wearing dirty tennis shoes.

Some paparazzi were there trying to get shots of the closed casket. Then there were a few fan girls sobbing uncontrollably. A few of them were looking in the mirror to see if they were pretty when they cried…they weren't. Only one of his business partners showed up, which surprised him. He expected all kinds of business people would be there to try to convince Mokuba to sell the company. The one business partner that did show pissed off Kaiba. When the man thought no one was looking, he spit on the casket. 'Was this how people thought of me?' Kaiba thought to himself.

He looked back over to Mokuba and Téa. Téa was rubbing Mokuba's back while he cried on her shoulder. 'She would make a good mother,' he unconsciously thought to himself.

Finally Mokuba tossed dirt into the grave and the funeral was over. People made their way back to the cars they had come in. Mokuba was headed back to the limo when Téa stopped him and told him to follow her. When she got to her trunk, he saw an ice chest. She pulled out a glass dish covered in foil and handed it to Mokuba. Kaiba watched her give him a hug goodbye and drive away.

Mokuba entered the car and closed the door. He turned to his brother and said, "Téa made us lasagna."

Kaiba raised his eyebrow and asked, "Us?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah me and my amazing uncle Seth, remember." Mokuba started to giggle.

Kaiba rolled his eyes in realization and said, "Don't let her sudden kindness fool you, she probably wants something from you, now that I am g _one._ "

Mokuba became angry and said, "Big brother, she didn't just suddenly become kind. She always has had a good heart. You have always just been too pigheaded to see it."

Kaiba smirked and replied, "Pigheaded? Don't you realize I died today?"

Mokuba chuckled and answered, "No, you died two days ago. Today was your funeral," Mokuba grinned mischievously and finished, "I am over it."

Kaiba laughed and ruffled the kid's hair. "When did you learn to be such a smart ass," he asked.

Mokuba grinned and replied, "I learned from the best."

The limo pulled up and the paparazzi were finally gone. Life would hopefully start going back to normal.

…..

Back at the game shop…

Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan sat around the television set, watching clips of the funeral on the news. Yami, who hadn't attended the funeral looked disgusted over Kaiba's "escape," but he kept his mouth shut for Téa's sake. He wasn't sure why she was so upset though. Kaiba and Téa weren't exactly what you call best friends. Hell, they could barely be called acquaintances.

"What's got ya so bent outta shape Téa? It's just Kaiba." Joey asked.

Téa responded, "It is sad when anyone dies at such a young age especially since he had such a gruesome death. I am glad to hear that Mokuba has an uncle to care for him, but I know Mokuba must be going through hell right now. He idolized his brother."

When the news finally changed to a new subject, Yugi was horrified to see the picture of Mai and him making out on the beach on the television screen. Joey's eyes got as big as saucers. "Yug! What the hell man?!" he screamed out.

Yugi panicked and said, "Joey I can explain!"

"You can explain? How can you explain your tongue being in my girlfriend's mouth?" Joey asked enraged.

"Uhhhh CPR…" Yugi squeaked.

Tristan and Téa sat there shocked as Joey stormed out of the game shop.

…

Téa walked to the Kaiba mansion the next day, it was a Saturday and she wanted to do everything in her power to help Mokuba. She still had her parents, but if they weren't too busy ignoring her existence, they would be finding ways to make her life a living hell. She didn't know this Seth guy and she wanted to make sure Mokuba was in good hands.

For the next several months she would visit Mokuba every Saturday. His Uncle Seth never made an appearance in front of her, but every time she saw Mokuba he would talk about the games they played together and things they did that week.

Téa didn't realize it, but every time she came over to play with Mokuba, Kaiba watched the two interact from his security cameras. He tried to rationalize it with himself saying that it was just too keep an eye on Mokuba. But soon he realized that he was starting to crave human contact. He knew he would never get that so he watched. Just seeing someone other than Mokuba and Roland was enough to make him feel a little less lonely…besides, she wasn't bad to look at…

Suddenly though, Kaiba became more closed off as her visits unexpectedly came to a complete stop. Kaiba watched his little brother call, email, and try to visit Téa, but every time, she wouldn't answer. Kaiba started to become angry at her for ignoring his little brother until Mokuba discovered that the geek squad she used hang out with haven't seen or heard from her either.

Mokuba was growing more and more distressed every day that he didn't hear from her. "What if something happened to her Seto?" Mokuba would ask 1000 times a day.

And, 1000 times Kaiba would reply, "I am sure the cheerleader is fine."

Finally, while Moukuba was visiting the boys at the game shop a very sloppily written letter came in the mail. The letters were slanted and different sizes making it harder to read. But, it explained her disappearance. The letter read:

Dear Yugi,

i Am SoRRy TO JuST DISaPPeaR THe wAY i DiD, buT THEre WaS An AccIdEnT. I WaS iN a BaD Car

ACciDenT aND I LoSt UsE Of My Eye SiGht. DoCtoRs SaY tHaT my EyE SiGhT May REtuRn WiTH TiME, BuT

iT Is BeST To NoT GeT my HopES up. I aM No LoNgeR iN ScHooL BeCaUSe I No LonGEr LiVE In DomINo. I

Am Now LivIng aT MoNoTony'S OrPhaNaGe. My PaRenTs LeFT Me TheRE SaYiNG ThAt ThEY DiDn'T HaVE

TimE To CaRE FoR a BlIND KiD. As UsUaL ThEY CaRE MorE AbouT TheIR BuSineSs aND ImAge

ThaN me. DeSpiTe EVerYThinG I WaNT You To KnOw ThAT I Am SAFe And ThaT I Am ThiNKIng Of YoU.

SIncErELY,

TéA GarDEner

Yugi's hands shook as he read the letter. What were they going to do?

Mokuba was horrified, that was the orphanage Seto and he grew up in. He had to do something. Mokuba looked up to Yugi and Tristan (Joey was still pissed at Yugi). Mokuba said, "I will talk to Uncle Seth about it. Maybe we can do something to help her." Yugi and Tristan looked up hopefully.

…

When the limo reached his house, Mokuba ran upstairs screaming and crying, "SETO! SETO!"

Seto opened his bedroom door and was almost knocked over when his little brother lunged on him. He looked down at his little brother with a mixture of confusion and concern. "What is it Mokuba? What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"It's terrible big brother! Téa was hurt in a car accident and it caused her to go blind. Her parents didn't want to deal with a handicapped child so they dumped her off at the orphanage we grew up in. We gotta help her Seto! We just gotta! Don't you remember the years of torment we endured there?" Mokuba explained in deep sorrow.

Seto shied away from the idea of going back to the orphanage for several reasons. "She is a big girl Mokuba. She has a job and she can handle herself. She won't have to worry about getting bullied by the bigger kids because she can tell them off. She will be fine Mokuba." Kaiba prayed that this would end the discussion, but he knew it wouldn't.

Mokuba argued, "Seto, she is blind. How can she keep her job at Burger World? She can't work around the hot grease. She can't deliver orders without bumping into someone or spilling a plate on someone. Even if she could, how would she be able to get from the orphanage all the way to domino? It is an hour drive. Since she is blind, people are probably picking on her more because she can't defend herself. Please Seto, she can't see you, so she won't know who you are or how you look now that you are cursed. Please, can we take her in? Who knows, maybe she is the girl who can break your curse?"

Kaiba laughed at that comment, but he did feel like he had to do something. "Fine, but I still want you to call me your uncle Seth in front of her. She can't know what I have become," Kaiba said sadly.

…

As they pulled up outside the orphanage, both Seto and Mokuba shuttered, it looked even more rundown than it had been when they were there. 'What happened to all the money Kaiba corp. donated to the orphanage?' Seto wondered.

They walked past the kids in the yard and found the woman who ran the place. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he saw the name brand clothing and gaudy jewelry the woman wore. He now knew where all the money went. "We are here to be foster family a young lady in your facility." Seto said to the woman in charge.

She smiled, 'Finally, I can get rid of one of those brats,' she thought to herself. "Come in and have a look around" she said to the hooded man, "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Seth," he replied simply. Him and Mokuba scanned the inside of the building and found Téa curled up in a bed in the corner. She looked much skinnier than the last time they had seen her. Kaiba swallowed hard, she looked like a shadow of the strong woman he once knew. He pointed to her and said, "She is the one."

The woman with the designer clothing pulled a nail filer and said, "Do you want to go get to know her better first. She is a bit quiet and she is blind, so she will need lots of training to be able to function like a normal human being…Maybe you would want a child who is more expressive. Like that child over there." The truth is Téa wasn't giving her any trouble. She would much rather pawn one of the more rambunctious children on him.

Seth shook his head no and said, "I already know her, now go get the papers."

She raised her hands in the air in defense and said, "Alright, Alright, I am going."

Seto followed Mokuba to the girl. Mokuba placed his hand on her shoulder and was shocked to see her put her hands up as if to protect her face. "Please don't hurt me!" she said fearfully.

That was when they noticed the bruises and scrapes. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. So she was getting bullied here…Since she was blind that made her an easy target…she couldn't see who her opponent was. Seto saw the sadness in his younger brother's eyes when he said, "Téa, It's me! We are here to help."

"Mokuba?" she asked.

He nodded. He then chuckled when he realized she couldn't see him nodding and said, "Yeah, Set...h and I are here to bring you home. We can get you any special doctors and training you need. You can stay with us as long as you need to and can become part of our family now."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the young boy speak. "Mokuba, I appreciate this but have you even spoken to your uncle Seth about this yet?"

"I am standing right here," Seth said, "And yes, you have my consent to stay with us. It is not like the manor doesn't have enough rooms."

Téa chuckled slightly, she has seen the house several times. It is so big, even with her eyesight she could get lost in it. Téa then thought for a second, there is something very familiar about his voice.

The papers were brought out and she heard Seth scribble his signature on a page. Finally she was going back to her home town. She couldn't wait to see her friends again.

On the ride home, Mokuba talked about the things that had been going on with the group since she disappeared.

"Did Yugi and Joey ever patch things up?" Téa asked nervously.

Mokuba looked down at his feet in sadness, "No, other than when they go to school together, Joey refuses to be in the same room as Yugi."

Téa frowned and replied, "That's what I figured. Out of all the girls out there, why did he have to go for Mai? He knew that he would break Joey's heart."

'Because you were currently unavailable,' Kaiba thought to himself with a snicker.

The limo pulled up to the manor and came to a stop. Seth and Mokuba exited the vehicle and waited for her to exit, but she didn't move. That was when Kaiba realized she needed assistance getting inside. "The orphanage didn't give you a foldable cane?" Seth asked.

Téa shook her head and replied, "They didn't have money for it in the budget this month."

Kaiba's lips pursed together in irritation. 'Yeah, they didn't have money for a cheap plastic cane. But they had money to sponsor that Guinevere handbag.'

"We'll get you one Téa. Right Set…h" Mokuba said. Mokuba shook his head thinking, 'I almost called him Seto again.

Téa heard the one called Seth grunt in reply. Tea thought to herself, 'Like uncle like nephew I guess. Seth greatly reminded her of Mokuba's brother, Kaiba. Seth grabbed her by her arm and led her into the house. Once inside, he led her to a guest room and said, "This is your room. Try not to break anything as Mokuba gives you a tour of the house." Seth then left for his office.

Mokuba excitedly hugged her and said, "It's good to have you back."

She reached out to him and returned the hug and replied, "It's good to be back…Mokuba, I am a bit tired today, so could you just show me the bathroom and the kitchen for today that would be great. I don't want to get on your Uncle Seth's nerves by break anything on the first day."

Mokuba smiled and answered, "Of course, Uncle Seth should have you a walking cane by tonight. I am willing to bet he is researching your condition right now, and buying anything he can get his hands on to help you. Uncle Seth is like my brother in a lot of ways. He is seemingly uncaring in public, but for those he cares about, he will go above and beyond to help."

"What makes you think he cares about me Mokuba? We just met today. He is doing this to help you Mokuba, not me. He doesn't even know me." Téa asked.

Mokuba sighed, he couldn't tell Téa that his 'Uncle Seth' knew her extremely well. So he answered, "That may be Téa, but give it time. I am certain that you two will become good friends."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Even though I refer to Seto as Kaiba, Tea has no idea he is who he is. She just thinks he is Mokuba's uncle Seth.

Téa heard Roland calling the boys down the stairs for lunch. They placed Téa in a room on the ground floor for safety reasons. She stood up and felt around the room until she found the door. Still unfamiliar with the place she felt her way to the kitchen. When she had her eyesight, roaming around the first floor of the Kaiba mansion was simple. The majority of the rooms were upstairs. But now that her eyesight was gone, she had to rely on touch and memory (which was very vague since was stuck in that orphanage for weeks.) She had almost made it to the kitchen, when she heard a crash. Immediately, she fell to her knees to try to fix whatever it was that she had broken. Tears filled the brims of her eyes as she wondered, 'Are they going to send me back?'

Seto Kaiba had initially ignored the call for lunch. Despite Téa being blind, he felt like she was still judging him. Like she could still somehow see the abomination he had become. The feeling had angered him and caused him to type even more furiously on the keyboard. It wasn't until he heard a crash that he left his office to investigate. He followed the direction the sound had come and found Téa desperately trying to pick up the pieces of a broken blue eyes white dragon sculpture. He would have yelled at her for being careless, but the terrified look on her face stopped him in his tracks.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she quickly felt for each bit of broken glass. As he stepped closer, he could see small cuts start to form on her hands. She could hear his steps which seemed to frighten her even more. He knelt down at her level and grabbed both of her hands. "Drop it," Seth commanded. She did as he asked and the glass fell back onto the floor. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered as she knelt there. He could feel her hands tremble underneath his as he stood up and lead her into the bathroom.

Téa could tell where she was as she heard the toilet seat being placed down. Seth then moved her there and told her to sit. She was confused why did he want her in the bathroom. Usually her mother or father would simply beat her right where she was, when she did something wrong. At the orphanage, there wasn't really a safe place either. The only difference was the bruises her parents caused were always in places that could be hidden. At the orphanage, the kids just hit her anywhere, without any fear of getting caught. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something touch her face. She flinched until she realized it was soft.

Seth dug through the cabinets until her found what he was looking for. A few towels and a first aid kit. He then sat down in front of her and dried her face off. She pulled back fearfully until she realized he was trying to help her. He then sat that towel across her lap and went to inspect her hands. He took a small hand rag and gently dabbed away some of the blood to get a better idea of the damage. Her face scrunched up as he hit some more tender spots. While holding her wrist, he could feel her heart beat speed up. He wondered if she was still scared of him. With an irritated sigh he said, "I'm not trying to hurt you. I am just trying to clean your cuts." With that statement, her trembling finally stopped and her heart rate started to come down to a normal pace. She nodded and let him pick out the pieces of glass from her hands with a pair of tweezers.

With all the glass finally removed from her hands, he told her to stand up and lead her to the sink. He rolled her long sleeves up a few inches and then moved behind her to guide her hands to the now running water.

Téa could wash her hands on her own, but she was too nervous to say anything. She had both enjoyed and feared the close proximity of Seth at the moment. Every moment she was in the orphanage she had craved human connection. Sure there were other kids there, but most were mean to her. So it was safer just to stay away. She could then hear Seth turn the faucet off and he placed a towel in her hands. "Hold it there a few minutes so we can get the bleeding to stop," he said as he led her into the kitchen.

Roland sat a plate in front of her and said, "Whenever you are ready, feel free to dig in." Téa smiled as she smelled Italian food. Kaiba sat across from her and waited for her to start eating. After a few moments she felt her hands and was satisfied that they were no longer bleeding. She felt for her fork and carefully began to start eating.

Despite being careful not to make a mess, Kaiba could tell she was starving. She ate almost her entire plate and it was piled pretty high with spaghetti. Mokuba was talking to her the whole time about the newest Ninja Turtle movie. Kaiba could tell Téa wasn't really interested in the movie, but she politely continued the conversation with him knowing that it was one of the child's favorite cartoons. Mokuba finished first and ran into the living room to watch cartoons. Once Kaiba was certain Téa was finished, he helped her to the couch next to Mokuba and went to find the broom.

He swept the area up where the broken statue now lay. As he swept he could see droplets of blood on some of the larger pieces. Her face flashed in his head, eyes showing complete and immense distress. Something was eating away at him, 'why was she so scared?' Sure she couldn't see him, but that didn't stop her from being scared of him. The kids at the orphanage couldn't be the only reason she changed. Someone else hurt her, but who? He looked back to the couch and smiled as Mokuba explained what was happening in the cartoon to Téa. She started to laugh as a character said a punchline.

Kaiba tossed the fragments into the trash and made his way into his office.

…..

For hours Kaiba tried to concentrate, but he just couldn't focus. Like he had done before Téa's accident, he turned on the security app on his computer and looked in to see what Mokuba and Téa were doing. They were still in the living room and no longer appeared to be paying attention to the television set. Mokuba asked, "Téa, what do you miss most after the accident?"

"You mean what do I miss most now that I a blind?" She asked. He nodded and she replied, "There are a lot of things. I miss my independence the most. It is hard for me to ask anyone for help. I miss being able to see my friends faces. It is funny how fast your memory fades when you can no longer see what's in front of you. I can remember basic things. But now I can no longer tell you small things, like what was the color of Tristan's eyes. The last thing I really miss is being able to read. Even if it was only words on the page, it took me on to places I would probably never see. Now, I will definitely won't be able to see them. At least if I could read, I would still be able to imagine what it would be like."

"Where did you want to go?" Mokuba asked.

"It wasn't just places Mokuba, although I would love to see New York. It was also time periods. Whether I was a dancer at a saloon in the wild west, an astronaut exploring mars, or a pirate sailing the seven seas, it was an escape from reality."

Kaiba shut off the screen when he heard the front door bell ring. The cane he had ordered must have arrived.

Seth stood in the background and watched as Roland taught Téa how to work the collapsible cane. He then let her loose in the house to try to find her way around things. Kaiba had ordered a few more things, but they wouldn't arrive for another day or so. Kaiba used his phone to research braille learning products.

Kaiba wasn't thinking when he asked, "What type of books do you like?"

Téa stopped in her tracks, "You heard the conversation we were having?" she asked.

Kaiba brain crashed, 'shit.' He looked over to Mokuba who was thoroughly enjoying seeing him scramble for an answer. "No, my nephew Seto spoke about you once or twice."

Téa paused, "What did he tell you," she asked curiously.

"He mentioned you a few times when he spoke about your travels with Yugi. He also happened to mention that you were quite a book worm. Every morning before class he saw you with a book in your hand." He prayed that she would not pick up on the lie.

Téa smiled and replied, "It is nice to know he thought about me from time to time."

Mokuba spoke up with a HUGE grin, "Yeah you were the only girl I really heard him talk about Téa. I think he may have had a thing for you or something."

Kaiba's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his brother would say that.

Téa started to chuckle at Mokuba's statement and replied, "I highly doubt that Mokie. If anything I am certain, he hated me. I chewed him out on numerous occasions."

Kaiba was about to speak but Mokuba beat him to it. "He didn't hate you. If anything, he admired you. Not very many people have the courage to stand up to my brother, but you did. One time I asked him when would he start doing things normal teenagers do, like date and stuff. He told me that he would worry about dating a woman when he could find one strong enough to stand by his side. He didn't want to marry someone who was just going to use his name for money and fame. I always felt he was talking about you."

Téa blushed at Mokuba's comment and replied, "I suppose we will never know."

Kaiba cleared his throat and asked, "Mokuba, don't you have some homework you should be doing?" Mokuba sighed, knowing his fun was over. He then climbed up the stairs to grab his book bag. Kaiba turned his attention back to Téa and said, "I am not sure how my nephew felt towards you, but I can tell you that he didn't hate you. Now that friend of yours, Wheeler, is a whole different story."

Téa started to laugh uncontrollably at Seth's comment. He couldn't help but smile at her reaction. "I suppose you are right about that one," she said with a smile, "Those two fought more than the WWE."

Kaiba noticed she was about to stick her cane in the fireplace so he grabbed her hand and lead her to a different room.

"So what about you?" Téa asked.

Kaiba looked at her confused, "What about me?"

"Yeah, we just met today. So, I don't know anything about you, other than that you are Mokuba's Uncle." She replied truthfully.

Kaiba scratched the back of his head nervously as he tried to pull shit from the sky, "Uhhhhh…. There isn't much to know about me. I wasn't close to Seto's father, even though we were brothers. He was older than me so we just couldn't communicate on the same level. I didn't know about his sons until after Seto took over Kaiba Corp. After Seto died, I took custody of Mokuba."

"Seto sure does come from a line of good people." Téa commented. Kaiba was uncertain of what to say so he remained silent and she started to explain, "Seto wasn't close to very many people. But the way he raised his brother even though he was a child himself, proved to me he was a good person. I am assuming he learned those skills from his own mother and father's care. Then you come along and you have been kind enough to take me in, even though we never met before. Believe me you have no idea how much I appreciate this." She then let out a yawn and asked, "Seth, I am exhausted. Would you mind taking me to my room. I don't want to break anything else tonight."

Kaiba grabbed her elbow and lead her to her room. He then said, "I can get you one of my sets of pajamas for tonight. That way we can clean your outfit tomorrow and get you some new clothes."

Téa smiled and replied, "That would be wonderful." Kaiba was about to leave when she said, "Seth?" He stopped and she whispered, "Thank you."

Kaiba smiled and answered, "You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Téa still has no clue that Seth is actually Seto.

After Kaiba finished helping Téa get ready for bed, he walked to his room and shut the door. He put his hand to his chest, which had a strange burning sensation. He walked over to his desk, took some Tums and dug up a phone number. Roland was more of a personal assistant now to Kaiba, than he was a driver. So Kaiba messaged Roland the number and asked him to make an appointment with the designer. He took the shirt Téa had left for him to wash outside her door. He looked at it and gave Roland the clothing sizes. The designer Annabelle was going to be there in the morning to dress Téa.

The next morning, Kaiba met Roland in the Kitchen and said, "When the designer gets here, tell her to just leave the clothes here and return at 2:00. I will pay her then for anything Téa wants." Mokuba guided Téa in the room a few minutes later and she greeted, "Good morning Seth. Good Morning Roland." Kaiba ignored the greeting and simply grunted in response. He took a sip of coffee and opened the newspaper.

The sound of the rustling paper reminded her, "Oh and it's Mystery."

He looked over his paper and said, "What?"

"Yesterday you asked what type of books do I like. I like mystery novels. Many of them have interesting settings and quirky characters." She answered.

"Oh," Kaiba said as he sat down his newspaper. He then said, "A designer will show up in an hour with some clothes. She will leave them here until 2:00. So, pick out what you like."

He was about to get up when she said, "Mr. Seth, I don't need designer clothes. This is extremely kind of you, but I am a simple girl. I hope to pay you back one day for your kindness. But I will never be able to afford to pay back some of the designers the Kaiba brothers had."

Kaiba was stunned to say the least. He was quiet at first as he tried to contemplate what to say. Finally he said, "Consider this a gift for helping Mokuba recover after his brother's death. Besides, it is easier this way. I hate crowded places like the mall."

To this she nervously replied, "Yes Sir," and bowed to show respect.

Shortly after they ate breakfast, Kaiba watched from his security room as the designer brought the clothing racks into the living room. After she left, Kaiba walked downstairs to see Téa feeling a garment looking lost. Kaiba walked up next to her and asked, "What's wrong? Do you not like the clothes?"

Téa shook her head and said, "No, that's not it. It's just…I have no idea what any of this looks like. So how am I supposed to know if it suits me. All I can go by is how a garment feels."

Kaiba took the shirt that she was holding and paused for a moment before saying, "This is a purple long sleeved shirt. It has some frilly looking crap on the sleeves."

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks as she gave him the most genuine smile he had seen since before the accident. After that he spent most of the day helping her, telling her what each individual piece looked like.

When she found a few pieces she liked, she unfolded her cane and walked to the bathroom. Roland who was leaning against the wall this whole time watching, sat next to Kaiba as Téa was in the bathroom changing. "You know Kaiba, I don't think I have ever seen you take this much interest in a woman."

Kaiba dismissed the statement and replied, "She is just Mokuba's friend. Nothing more. You should know by now that I have no interest in romance."

Roland refuted, "No Seto had no interest in romance. This Seth fellow seems to be falling hard and fast."

Kaiba shook his head and said, "Roland, now is not the time or place to discuss this."

Rolland frowned but nodded in response. The door to the bathroom opened and Téa stepped out in a light blue sun dress. "Excuse me Seth, could you zip the back of this for me?" she asked as she held the zipper shut. Kaiba stood up and walked over to help her. He swallowed hard as he zipped her dress closed. She turned around and asked, "How does it look?"

"You look…" Kaiba didn't know what to say. She looked beautiful in that color. It brought out the color in her eyes. "friendly," he concluded.

"Friendly?" she asked confused.

Kaiba quickly mumbled, "Yeah, friendly now go try something else on. You are going to want to keep that one.

"Okay, Thank you," she answered as she returned to the bathroom.

Kaiba once again sat down and waited for Téa to finish. After Téa had selected the clothes, Kaiba assisted her to the couch. She sat next to him and asked, "Would you like to watch a movie?" Before he could refuse, she curled her legs up, felt around for the remote, and rested her head on him. Kaiba normally would have pushed any woman who tried this off of him. This time however, he seemed unsure of what to do. Kaiba looked over to Roland to silently ask him what to do, but Roland only winked at him and left the room. Without any other options, Kaiba let out a sigh and watched the TV.

…

Téa had fallen asleep about 10 minutes into the movie. Learning her way around as a blind person was starting to exhaust her. Once Kaiba realized she was asleep, it left him alone with his thoughts. He looked down at the girl asleep on him and wondered to himself, 'Is Roland right? Could I be falling for Gardener?' The thought itself was preposterous. She had only been living with them for a few days. But then again, for months he used to watch her and Mokuba spending time together. While he watched he desperately longed to interact with someone other than Roland and his little brother.

He looked down when he felt her shiver and grabbed the remote to light the fireplace. He slowly lowered his arm from the top of the couch to around her arms. It was an unconscious reaction to both keep her warm and to hold her a bit closer. Even if he could never sort his feelings for the girl, there was no denying that he was starting to feel something.

…

Mokuba came home from baseball practice and found his older brother sitting next to Téa. He gave his older brother a cheeky grin and a package that was delivered on the porch. He whispered, "Well, you look like you had a nice evening."

The older Kaiba rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't be foolish. I am simply a victim of circumstance.

Mokuba smirked and replied, "Sure you are Seto…I am pretty sure that even Téa can see that you are falling for her."

Kaiba's eyes got wide for a minute as he looked down to make certain she was asleep. He then reminded, "Seth, it is Seth."

Mokuba shrunk back and said, "Oops sorry. It is a difficult habit to break." He then looked to Téa and continued, "But, I wish you would tell her. I know she would keep your secret. She is a good person Seth."

Kaiba shook his head and replied, "That may be, but we thought Yugi was a good person and look what he did to me. I am a monster." He saw Téa begin to stir and decided to carry her to her room.

…

When he reached his own room, he opened the package and found several items. Some of the items were books about caring for the blind. One of the books looked like a child's alphabet book, but on the inside it had tiny bumps. The book was a way to teach braille to the blind. Kaiba spent several hours trying to memorize the bumps and their corresponding letters. He wanted to give Téa the ability to read again, so that she wouldn't feel so isolated.

…

The next morning Téa was slightly disoriented. She went to sleep in the living room, but woke up somewhere else. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was back in her room. She got dressed in some of the new clothes she had chosen yesterday and prayed it matched. She then grabbed her cane off the night table and made her way to the kitchen. Mokuba greeted her as she walked through the door, "Good Morning Téa. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and realized that the aroma of black coffee had yet to assault her nose. She asked, "Where is Seth?"

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock and he asked, "How did you know he wasn't in here?"

"I don't smell coffee," she replied simply.

Mokuba laughed and said, "Well, that is a dead giveaway. Anyway, he decided to sleep in today for some reason."

"Oh, okay," Téa said hesitantly as she sat down at the table. Mokuba grabbed some pancakes for her and put them into plate in front of her. "Does he sleep in a lot?"

"Nah, usually he only sleeps in when he is sick or has something on his mind. I already peaked in on him this morning. He doesn't look like he is sick, so I think he is just nervous about something." Mokuba replied.

Téa nodded and started to eat. About 30 minutes later, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It didn't sound like the person was wearing shoes, so she knew it couldn't be Roland. "Good Morning Seth," she greeted. He looked over to her groggily and grunted in response. He then proceeded to the kitchen for his coffee.

"How are you feeling uncle Seth?" Mokuba asked curiously.

Kaiba took a sip of his coffee and answered, "I'm fine. Roland informed me that your braille books have come in."

Téa's eyes lit up and she said, "I will be able to read again soon? When do I start?"

"We can start after I have had my coffee," Kaiba said with both exhaustion and contentment.

…

Kaiba placed the alphabet book in front of her and stood behind her chair saying, "Brail is mainly memorization about the placement of dots. Once you learn the letters, it will be easy for you to put them together in your head to form words. It just takes time. He took her hand and placed it on the first page of the book. This is A."

They went over the same book for hours. Just trying to get familiar with the feel of the letters. Eventually, Téa grew tired and asked, "What do you do for a living Seth?"

Kaiba looked down at her and replied, "I took over Kaiba Corporation until Mokuba is able to handle it on his own."

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to do all that work from home and still manage to help Mokuba and me? I mean, I remember Kaiba being a workaholic. But it was just Mokuba and him. How are you able to do all that and assist someone like me? I just don't understand why you would want to do this. Not that I'm not grateful or anything."

Kaiba was silently thinking, he really wasn't sure why he was doing this…he just was. He then answered, "Initially, I was helping you because of Mokuba. However, now I have grown fond of having you around. It was too quiet when it was just Mokuba, Roland, and me."

Téa smiled halfheartedly and replied, "Thank you for being here for me. I have been back in Domino for several days now and not one of my friends have tried to visit or even call. It really makes me wonder if they have forgotten about me, or if they…never mind."

"Or if they what?" Seth pushed.

"Or if they don't want to be friends with me anymore because I have become a burden. I can't do all the things that we used to do together," Téa admitted sadly.

Kaiba didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly known for being social. He was desperately trying to think of something to say to her when she asked, "Can…can I feel your face?"

"What?" Kaiba asked taken back by the question.

"Can I feel your face? I want to know what you look like." Téa replied simply.

"No," Kaiba answered as he stood up to leave. He looked at her face filled with disappointment when he left and his heart flipped. He wanted to please her, but if she knew how he looked…he didn't even want to think about what would happen.

…

Later that day, Kaiba picked up the phone and dialed Yugi's number.

"Greetings, Kaiba. Have you called to beg my forgiveness, or are you looking for another duel? I have to say, I am quite happy to not see your ugly mug gracing the newspaper daily." Atem asked pridefully.

"Really, I am almost certain that your best friend would kill to be able to see my face in the paper… You know the one that you and the nerd herd completely abandoned." Kaiba replied angrily.

"We didn't abandon her. Surely she can't believe that. You haven't been brain washing her, have you?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"I didn't have to. After all she has been home for almost a week now and not one of you geeks have called her or even checked in on her. The girl thinks that you guys haven't contacted her, because her condition would be a strain on the friendship."

Yugi gasped and said, "She can't possibly think that. Not after all we have been through."

Atem switched over and interrupted, "Quit the mind games Kaiba. She would never think such a thing. Besides, why the hell would you care if she did? This is just a trick to get me to duel you isn't it?"

"Can you think of anything other than cards Yugi?" Kaiba couldn't believe the words that came out of his own mouth but continued…

…

Téa felt like she had crossed a line when she asked if she could feel his face. Kaiba was a very private individual, so maybe his uncle Seth was too. She wanted to apologize, but wasn't sure where he was. She remembered that Mokuba's room was on the second floor and maybe Seth's was too. Carefully she felt around to find the railing of the staircase. Step by step she slowly ascended the stairs. She hung on to the rail and prayed that she wouldn't fall.

She heard yelling and listened. It sounded like Seth was talking to someone over the phone. "The girl thinks that you guys haven't contacted her, because her condition would be a strain on the friendship…Can you think about anything other than cards Yugi? Téa has followed you from one end of the world to the other and you think I am just calling you for a duel?" She heard him pause for a minute before he continued, "Look, I don't care what you think about me but I want you and your dorky friends to be here tomorrow for 5:00. I won't be here, but Mokuba will be. He will bring everyone out for dinner and a movie. If you or any of your friends don't show up, I will assume the worst and won't bother you again." He then slammed the phone down in anger and made his way towards the door.

Téa was surprised to hear him approach, and tried to retreat but ended up walking straight into a book case.

The crashing sound caught Kaiba's attention and he walked over to where she had fallen. Again, his foot steps approaching had frightened her and she backed away until she backed into a wall. The footsteps stopped in front of her and instead of saying anything, he started to pick up the books.

Téa waited to see if she was going to get reprimanded, but it never came. Finally the silence was broken when he asked, "Have you had dinner yet?"

Kaiba saw her blink a few times in surprise before she shook her head no. He knelt down and grabbed both hands to help her up. Téa felt something brush across her hands and her eyebrows furrowed and she asked, "Why are you wearing a fur coat? It's the middle of July."

Seth chuckled and looked down at his hands before he asked, "Why do you ask so many questions," He then guided her to the stairs. When they approached the stairs, he stopped her and said, "I am going to stand in front of you while you come down. If you are going to insist on coming upstairs, I would prefer to know that you can make it back down on your own." Fear flashed in her eyes but she nodded and put her right hand on the rail. Slowly and hesitantly, she made her way down. A few times she stumbled, but as promised, Seth stayed in front of her the whole time and was there to steady her.

Mokuba and Roland happened to pass at the time and watched as Kaiba helped her down the stairs. Mokuba whispered to Roland, "Come with me."

Roland followed Mokuba into the library and Mokuba asked, "Do you think that Téa could love my brother?"

Roland shrugged and answered, "Before seeing Téa and Kaiba together, I didn't think that any woman could. He was just so stuck up and rude, that I didn't think it was possible. That being said spending months away from the real world seems to have made Kaiba more tolerant towards people. This week with Téa has proven that. I think that if there was any woman who could love him, it would be her."

"Then we have to do something to get them together. I can tell my brother has feelings for her. All we need to do is to get her to fall in love." Mokuba replied.

Roland scoffed and said, "Yeah, and get him to swallow his pride and admit it." Roland's phone rang and he answered it, "Yes Sir, I'll be right there. Mokuba, your brother is ordering dinner. Do you want to come with me so they can have some time alone?"

Mokuba nodded and followed Roland out the door. "Big…Uncle Seth, I am going for the ride with Roland!" Mokuba called out.

"Wait a minute, Mokuba come here," Kaiba called back. Mokuba walked into the Kitchen and noticed Téa wasn't there.

"Where's Téa?" Mokuba asked.

"She's in the bathroom," he answered, "Mokuba, I've invited the geek squad to watch a movie tomorrow with Téa. While you are out with Roland can you pick up some popcorn and whatever other crap people eat in movie theatres these days?"

Mokuba's mouth dropped in surprise and he asked, "You're going to watch a movie with them?"

Kaiba shook his head, "No, I am going to be in my room working on some stuff for Kaiba Corp. I just did this for…"

Mokuba's head shot up, maybe is brother wasn't as clueless as he thought he was. "Maybe what?"

"It's nothing Mokuba. Get anything you want." Kaiba said as Téa entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Téa still has no clue that Seth is actually Seto.

The next day, Kaiba put out the things for Téa's Movie Night on a rolling tray. 'Mokuba must have bought every candy in the store,' Kaiba thought to himself. Roland walked in with about 5 boxes of pizza and put it next to the candy. "It's almost time sir," he said to Kaiba. Kaiba let out a sigh and pulled out a stack of cups before retreating upstairs.

As he left, he bumped into Téa. "Sorry," he mumbled before walking around her.

"Seth, where are you going?" She asked. "Mokuba said that you invited my friends over tonight. I had hoped to introduce you to them."

"I'm sorry Téa, but I can't tonight…" he quickly tried to make up and excuse, "I have a meeting tonight with Industrial Illusions. We are discussing a new contract." It wasn't the truth, but it was better than trying to explain that he was no longer human.

Téa frowned and timidly stepped closer to him. "Well, I am sorry you can't make it, but I wish you good luck. Thanks again for inviting my friends. You have no idea how much this means to me." To his surprise she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh, you have a beard!" She said before chuckling to herself. His face turned beet red…not that you could see it under the hair anyway. She walked into the kitchen and he stood there for a second, dumbfounded as to what just happened. A knock was heard on the door and he quickly retreated up the stairs to his room.

Mokuba ran to answer the door and saw Yugi, Mai, and Tristan standing there. "Hey guys how are you doing?"

Mai was the first to answer, "Doing great doll, now where is my gorgeous gal pal?"

Despite her desire to see her friends, she didn't want them to see her with the blind cane. She felt really self-conscious about it and decided to try to walk around without it. She stood up from the table and yelled out, "I'm in here y… ouf," she said as she walked into the door frame.

Joey walked in with Serenity at that moment. He pushed past Yugi and Mai, "Téa are you alright?"

She nodded and replied in defeat, "Yeah, I'm fine… Nothing is bruised but my ego." He helped her stand up and saw her cane on the table. He handed it to her and said, "Ya gotta be more careful."

Téa nodded and replied, "Yes, I know…Seth tells me that all the time. So what movie do you all want to watch?"

"Let's watch Pitch Perfect," Mokuba suggested knowing that it would need less explaining since it had a lot of music.

There were 2 sofas in the room. Joey was still angry with Yugi and Mai so he sat on the opposite side of the room as them. "Téa, why don't you come sit by Serenity and me," Joey suggested to piss off Yugi. Yugi's eyes narrowed in jealousy. Despite his relationship with Mai, Yugi still had his heart set on Téa.

….

Kaiba turned on his computer and started to work. After about 15 minutes of typing, his curiosity got the best of him and he decided to see how the 'party' was doing. He looked on the security camera and was surprised to find that joey had placed his arm around Téa's shoulder. Roland rolled the candy cart in the room and they all started to talk.

"So how are you liking living here Téa?" Serenity asked.

"I like it a lot. Mokuba and Seth have become more of a family to me than my own." Téa answered as Roland handed her a plate of pizza.

Yami took over Yugi's body and asked, "What is this Seth guy like? To be related to Kaiba, I imagine he is quite the asshole." Kaiba's face heated up as he watched the scene on his laptop.

Mokuba's jaw dropped and he was about to yell at Yugi (He doesn't know about the spirit.) but Téa beat him to it, "I can't believe you would say that Yugi! Seth took me in when nobody, including you, wanted me. He has given me a home, food in my stomach, and clothes on my back. How dare you say such a thing?"

Joey could see Téa was getting emotionally stressed so he interrupted, "What Yugi said Téa crossed a line, but I too would like to know what this dude is like." Mokuba took this moment to sneak out the room and bring some pizza upstairs to his brother.

"Actually, he is similar to both Mokuba and Kaiba…Mokuba, do you mind if I talk about your older brother for a moment?" she asked.

"He's not in here. He must have went to the bathroom," Honda explained.

"Oh, well he is like Kaiba in that he is hard working and will do just about anything for the ones he cares about. In his free time, he has been teaching me braille He is about our age and he has a beard. I don't really know how he looks," she said sadly before continuing, "He is also gentle and loving like Mokuba. He may not be a very social person, but he is a compassionate person."

Yugi switched back to his own body and asked, "You sound very fond of him?"

Téa nodded and answered, "I am…He has helped me so much, I just wish there was a way I could repay him for his kindness."

A knock was heard on Kaiba's door and he shut his computer. "Come in," he said. He saw Mokuba with a plate full of pizza, candy, and a bottle of water. "Thanks Mokuba," he said as he reopened his computer.

"Seto, wouldn't you enjoy the movie more if you watched it with us?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't do that Mokuba. You know that," he said to his little brother. His little brother nodded and left the room.

Turning his attention back to the computer, he noticed that Téa placed her pizza on the table and leaned her head on Joey. Kaiba knew that her action was completely innocent, but it made him jealous. 'How humorous,' Kaiba thought to himself, 'I am getting jealous of the mutt stealing my squeaky toy…I must have really lost my mind.' Kaiba shut his computer and mumbled to himself, "It's not like she belonged to me anyway." He put his computer to the side, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

….

The next morning Téa woke up on the couch. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. She pushed a light blanket off of her and felt around for her cane. When she got up she thought to herself, 'I don't smell coffee, so I must be the only one up. Maybe I should try to make coffee today…It would be a small way to thank Seth and show him that I am getting better.' With that, she made her way towards the kitchen.

Seto headed down the stairs and smelled coffee heating. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Téa stirring a cup of coffee. Téa turned around at the sound of footsteps. "Good Morning Seth, I made you some coffee," She said with a smile as she handed him the cup. Kaiba looked at the cup skeptically and she continued, "Two spoons of sugar and some creamer just like you like." He couldn't help but smile at how proud she looked at the moment, he decided to take a sip and instantly regretted that decision. He started to cough violently and looked by the coffee machine to discover she accidentally mixed up the creamer with salt. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Did I screw up again?" She looked so devastated, he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"No…It just went down the wrong pipe," he explained as he quickly exited the room to dump the contents into the bathroom sink. When he returned, he quietly sat the cup in the sink and made a poured himself a cup. He tasted the coffee to make sure the salt was her only mistake. Mokuba walked in at that moment and started to heat up Pop Tarts.

Kaiba sat down across from Téa and she said, "I'm sorry Seth."

"The coffee taste fine, like I said it just went down the wrong pipe. Here taste." Kaiba explained. Mokuba almost dropped his plate in surprise…His older brother never ate or drank after people…This has to mean he has feelings for her.

She took a sip and asked, "If there was nothing wrong with it, why did you pour your coffee in the sink?"

'Busted,' Kaiba thought to himself. There was no use in hiding it now, "Well, the coffee taste fine…but you poured salt in my cup instead of creamer."

For a moment, he thought she was going to cry, instead she burst out laughing. "I will make you another cup without salt," She said. He was about to stop her, when the house phone rang

"Hello," he answered.

"Greeting's Kaiba," Yami Yugi said, "How is your morning going?"

"Peachy, now what do you want?" Seth asked. He looked over to Téa who had just pulled a coffee cup out of the cabinet.

"I just wanted to say how impressed I am. Téa had nothing but nice things to say about you." Yugi said.

Kaiba walked over to her and moved the salt across the room. "I am a busy man Yugi, what do you want?"

"Oh hey, Yugi" Téa greeted as she felt around for the coffee pot.

Yami then continued, "I have decided to reward you Kaiba for your good behavior."

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" he asked as he watched Téa grab the handle to pour the coffee, barely listening to what Yugi was saying.

Yami smirked and said, "I am going to give Téa a little bit of her sight back…"

Kaiba's looked at the phone and eyes got wide and he said, "But, wait a second…How is she supposed to." Téa started to pour the coffee in the cup.

"In 3…2…1…" Yami counted down.

Suddenly Kaiba heard a crash, he turned to see Téa drop the coffee pot on the floor and start to fall. He caught her, but her breathing became erratic. "Seth…th..there's…som….something…wrong," She gasped.

Hung up the phone and threw it to Mokuba, "Call the Doctor!" He yelled. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the couch. He placed a pillow under her head and said, "Hang in there Téa. Help in on the way."

He got up to go put on some clothes that hid the fact that he was no longer human when she grabbed his hand. "Please…s..stay with me Seth…I…I'm...scared."

He kissed her forehead and said, "It will just be for a moment. I promise I will be back." She closed her eyes and nodded.

Quickly he ran upstairs and grabbed his black hoodie. He couldn't be next to her during her examination, but he would be near.

The doctor ran a few test before he flashed a light in front of eyes. He was surprised to see her eyes are now responding a little to light. He then asked, "Téa, can you see anything?"

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw colors. She couldn't make out what anything is, but she was no longer in complete darkness. "I can see colors. It is too blurry to make out shapes, but it's not dark anymore," She said in astonishment.


End file.
